velocity
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: ToushirouKarin. Aim for the goal, and don't look back, no matter what.


velocity

disclaimer: kubo tite owns bleach.

—

Ichigo was glaring. Well. It was more that he was inclined to _rip_ the tenth taichou's head off with his bare hands.

He saw their little 'exchange'. And now he was out for blood.

Pity he didn't look at the bigger picture.

Rukia, however, with a rope in hand, would be delighted to show him, much to Ichigo's displeasure.

Or maybe, his pleasure.

—

"…" Hitsugaya Toushirou was rendered speechless. It was a feat that did not occur often.

But—it was nice. And, he would particularly mind if it happened _again._ Actually, he might welcome it. With enthusiasm.

Karin, however, was bright red, hand clapped over her mouth, and stepping back, as quickly as possible.

After clearing his throat his few times (and losing the words that formed in his mind), Hitsugaya Toushirou began to speak.

"That was… what you wanted to tell me?" His lips felt rather dry. Odd. Taken advantage of. But in a good way.

That felt ridiculous, and in an instant, had brushed away the simply impossible thought.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean—" Flustered, the youngest Kurosaki looked around, attempting to avoid meeting Toushirou's eyes. On impulse, she clapped her hands – a habit that drew people's attention away from the main attraction in her eventful life, usually a strange anomaly called her 'father', which only served to embarrass her further. "Oh… kay. Okay!"

"Okay?" Was that the _correct _word to describe the situation?

"Okay. Thank you. Bye!" She said, feeling her cheeks burn, a drastic difference to the sensation that her lips were.

Then she turned and ran. As fast she could, because she knew that there was going to be bloodshed. And Ichi-nii was most likely going to be the one who caused the blood to spill. Damn complex.

Toushirou watched her, ice blue eyes watching her figure, his eyes drawn to her…

Legs.

Most definitely her legs.

That wiggled quite saucily.

_She has a nice ass._

Oh _kami._ He did not just think that.

He twisted, stopped, and _shunpo_'d.

Because there was no way that he was confronting an enraged, Zangetsu wielding, _reiatsu_-used-for-shit, currently crazed Ichigo, who had an enormous big brother complex.

Rukia would add, later in the future, that he has plenty of 'other' 'big' 'things'.

But that was another story.

Therefore, Toushirou _shunpo_'d, and flew.

And _accidentally_ caught Karin, who had no choice but to cling on to him, taken by surprise.

He wasn't complaining.

—

"Um. Toushirou?" Karin asked, peering over his shoulder, face still burning. "What are you doing?"

That truly was a hard question. Better opt for the lie.

"You're a really good kisser."

Or just say something _completely_ random, but still true.

"Thank you. Now answer the question." It's slight, but there's a pleased note to her sardonic voice. "What are you _doing_?"

Super speed _shunpo_ now active.

Killer brother behind him – there's no time for slowing down.

"Saving both of us." Gruff, Toushirou replied, determined not to let her go.

—

"Hey, Toushirou, can I kiss you again?"

_That_ nearly stopped the tenth taichou in his tracks. But he endured. Not for long. But for a while.

"… why?" Wrong words. Wrong words! But they're out, and they can't be taken back.

"Cause I liked it. Kissing you, I mean." Karin hastily said, squirming, possibly in the same condition as him: annoyed at the words that fall from their mouth. "And… I'd like to do it again."

"Oh." So it _wasn't_ accidental the first time… though technically it might have been, judging by her reaction. "I see."

"So?" She prodded him. Hard.

"Um…" Flustered, he wondered which words to use. "Yes. You can. But not now."

"Aw, why not?"

Karin laughed as he spluttered, hands tightening their grip.

"Is Kurosaki still behind us?"

"… he's getting angrier by the second." Amazing how lazily she said that; as if she did not care for the aforementioned _shinigami_ whose in a murderous rampage, as if it was equivalent to commenting on the boring weather. "I say let's piss him off even further and run for it."

"And… why we would do that?"

"Because I'm mad at him myself, and this is a perfect way of getting back at him for acting all protective. Plus, you're my boyfriend now, right? Really, its killing two birds with one stone – but you're the main reason, because I really want to kiss you right now." The female Kurosaki factually informed him, sticking her tongue out at the person – _demon_ – behind him.

Was it practicality slaughtering romanticism, or was it just the roaring voice of Kurosaki Ichigo that was worse? Hitsugaya didn't know.

—

As it turned out, Karin's kisses were pretty amazing mid-flight; and in that moment, Toushirou decided that maybe it wasn't so bad falling for Kurosaki Karin; despite the trouble she liked to rouse.

… even if the snarls of Kurosaki grew louder in that exact second.


End file.
